roblox_dcufandomcom-20200213-history
Joker
: "I am not someone who is loved. I'm an idea. A state of mind. I execute my will according to my plan. And you, Doctor... are not part of my plan." : ― Joker to Harley Quinn The Joker is an infamously extreme and formidable psychopathic criminal from Gotham City, being at the very top of the city's criminal underworld, greatly feared by other crime bosses. He is also the long-time archnemesis of Batman and the murderer of the latter's protégé Robin. Devoid of empathy or pity for anybody taking part in his wicked schemes either by intimidation or fraud, the Joker does, however, adore his girlfriend and partner in crime Harley Quinn, doing his utmost to rescue her from the Suicide Squad and clutches of Amanda Waller, with eventual success. Biography Early Life Nothing, including his real name, is known about the Joker's past prior to the start of his supervillain career, though it can be surmised that he was most likely born and grew up somewhere around Gotham City, New Jersey. Robbery at Ace Chemicals It is known, however, that at one point, he fell into a boiling vat of toxic waste during a botched robbery at Ace Chemicals, permanently bleaching his hair and skin chalk-white. Seeing this disfigurement, the combination of chemical exposure and brain damage via oxygen deprivation drove him completely insane, into psychopathy. He dyed his hair emerald-green and began wearing lipstick and makeup to emulate a more theatrical, garish clown-like look. Thus was born the bombastic, psychopathic, fearsome, and murderous man who would shortly thereafter be nicknamed "The Joker". Early Supervillain Career Meeting Batman Batman would come into conflict with the Joker on numerous occasions, leading him to becoming the vigilante's archnemesis. Upon repeated interactions, the Joker developed a sick and twisted love for the Batman, and their games together. Eventually, Batman would defeat and apprehend him, subsequently having the Joker imprisoned in Arkham Asylum for his numerous crimes. Meeting Harleen Quinzel In Arkham, Joker would first meet psychiatric intern Dr. Harleen Quinzel when he was assigned as her patient, whom he psychologically sabotaged and manipulated. She gradually fell in love with him, and the Joker got Harleen to do him favours, which was giving him first a stuffed kitten, and then a machine gun. Shortly thereafter, Joker's bizarrely dressed goons (lead by Jonny Frost) broke into Arkham Asylum, and successfully aided their boss in escaping, tying Harleen down in the process. Before leaving however, Joker sadistically subjected Harleen to shock therapy (as a retaliation for her shock therapy leaving him "in a black hole of rage and confusion"), fracturing her psyche and causing intense psychological trauma. Thus resulting in her severe mental instability. King of Gotham City Chemical Wedding Harleen later chased him down on a motorcycle, and managed to get Joker to stop his Jokermobile car. She nearly killed him with a gun, even shooting a man who approached them. Joker took the gun and taunted her. Harleen claimed to love him, but Joker responds by saying that he is not someone who is loved, but rather "an idea, a state of mind, who executes his will according to his plan," with Harleen not being part of his plan. When Harleen still wanted to come with him, and so Joker took her to ACE Chemicals, where he had originally had his accident. While there, Harleen was told to say an oath, and was asked if she would die for him. When she told him she would, he decided dying was too easy and asked her if she would live for him instead. She responded in the affirmative, and allowed herself to fall into the vat of chemicals. Joker turned to walk away, leaving her to die, but was conflicted, changing his mind and jumping in after her, he pulled her up to the vat's surface. Joker then kissed her, and Harleen awakened. They kissed again and the Joker broke down into maniacal laughter. From that point on, Harleen dubbed herself "Harley Quinn" (donning a red-and-black Harlequin costume), and the duo of psychopathic lovers would go on a number of crime sprees in Gotham City together, which would often result in the duo coming into conflict with Batman, becoming (as Amanda Waller would later claim) the criminal King and Queen of the city. Murder of Robin At some point prior to the Black Zero Event, the Joker, with help from Harley Quinn, managed to kill Batman's partner, Robin. To add injury to Batman's loss in hopes of driving his adversary insane, Joker spray-painted "HAHAHA JOKE'S ON YOU BATMAN" in yellow on the Robinsuit. A devastated Batman would later place the damaged and vandalised suit in an exhibit in the Batcave. Murdering Monster T In 2014, a year after the Black Zero Event, a lavish strip club owned by the Joker was visited by crime boss Monster T, whom Joker greeted, though he refused to shake his hand (as per usual, as Joker's right-hand man Jonny Frost revealed). Monster T, however, welcomed his fellow crime boss ally back, congratulating Joker on his escape. However, Monster T then took notice of the exceptionally beautiful Harley Quinn, and promptly made distasteful remarks about her, proceeding to stare with lustful desire, an act that greatly displeased the Joker. In response he called Harley over, intimidating Monster T, and making him somewhat uncomfortable by suggesting he sleep with Harley, as well as calling him a "handsome hunka hunka". Monster T, having picked up on Joker's displeasure, attempted to assure him that Harley was his girl, and that he wanted "no beef". The Joker, however, was unimpressed with the man, and promptly shot Monster T in the head. Capture of Harley Quinn Later that night the Joker and Harley were driving down a street in Gotham, in the Jokermobile both maniacally laughing, while Batman pursued them in the Batmobile. Batman the put the Batmobile in auto drive and jumped onto the roof of Joker's car. Joker trying to shake Batman off, took a sharp turn, and despite Harley's protests that she "can't swim", drove the car into a river, forcing Batman to grapple off. Batman then put on a breathing mask and dove down into the river to arrest the two criminals. When he got to the car underwater the Joker was gone and Harley was unconscious. Harley then attempted to fight off Batman with a knife before being knocked out by the latter. Batman then brought her to the Batmobile and drove her to prison. Mad Love Hunting for Harley Quinn Eventually in 2016, after becoming increasingly bored and unhappy without Batman, who left Gotham City to begin establishing the Justice League, and, most of all, his beloved Harley Quinn, Joker, who by this point had taken to drawing an accented black smile around his mouth to keep up appearances, began deploying his numerous goons to track down her location. Eventually, Jonny Frost returned and revealed that she is imprisoned in Belle Reve supermax prison. Exuberant at the news, Joker ordered Frost to get his car, and proceeded to lie down on the floor of his chambers, amidst his collection of numerous bladed and firearm weaponry, roaring with gleeful psychopathic laughter (and washed off the black line shortly thereafter). Interrogating Captain Griggs In order to learn more details, Joker again deployed Jonny Frost, with the latter finding one of the Belle Reve guards, Captain Griggs, in a night club, and subsequently subduing him. Griggs was brought before Joker's goons, and while he remained relatively unfazed, he showed visible fear when the Joker himself entered. Joker circled Griggs, sadistically smiling at the terrified guard (in gleeful anticipation of the ruthless torture he was about to unleash upon him), implying Griggs kiss his ring, then straddling the man and suggesting he could "tell Griggs meant it." He told Griggs he was "Going to be Joker's friend.", before gleefully claiming that he couldn't wait to "show Griggs his toys." Ultimately, Captain Griggs' torturous interrogation prove effective, as he revealed to Joker Amanda Waller's plan to use Harley Quinn as a member of the Suicide Squad (with an intended mission in Midway City), as well as the implantation of an ARGUS nano-bomb into Harley, as an emergency contingency. Griggs ultimately agreed to lead the Joker into the facility where ARGUS' nano-bombs are created. The Joker ultimately also forced him to return to Belle Reve and deliver a purple phone to Harley (through which he could communicate with her, via SMS) before she was deployed on the Squad's mission. Interrogating Dr. Van Criss While Joker, Jonny Frost, and some of his other goons drove towards the ARGUS facility, he had another faction of goons simultaneously kidnap the wife of Dr. Van Criss, the scientist that created the nano-bombs. When the security guard was unwilling to let in the truck carrying Joker and his goons in, the goon driving the truck seemingly acquiesced, and gave the guard a package to deliver - claiming that it was a gift basket for Dr. Van Criss. However, the package turned out to be a concealed bomb, which promptly killed the guard, allowing Joker and his goons to climb out of the truck and enter. Dr. Van Criss initially hid behind a wall of bulletproof glass, but much to his dismay and horror, Joker promptly showed Van Criss a live feed of the latter's kidnapped wife. He then unlocked the door and let Joker's gang in, agreeing to accompany them and to personally disable Harley Quinn's nano-bomb, allowing the Joker to rescue his girlfriend. In an act of sadism, Joker picked up the nearest bit of equipment, a nano-bomb implementation gun, and shot it into Van Criss' neck. Satisfied with his progress, Joker sends Harley an SMS, letting her know that he's close. Reuniting with Harley Quinn Later, the welcoming helicopter arriving to the ARGUS headquarters (for extracting Amanda Waller from the hands of Enchantress) was revealed to have been hijacked by the Joker, Jonny Frost, and his goons, and they opened fire over the Suicide Squad, while Dr. Van Criss simultaneously disabled Harley Quinn's bomb, allowing her to climb aboard the chopper (after informing her of this by SMS). The reunited Joker and Harley Quinn happily kissed and embraced, with Harley delighted that her boyfriend dressed up for the occasion. Joker lets Harley know that he'd do anything for her, and claims to have grape soda on ice and a bearskin rug waiting for them. However, their reunion is cut short, as Joker's helicopter is shot down by Waller's agents. While Harley manages to jump out and save herself just in time, the Joker is presumed dead (along with Frost, Van Criss, and the rest onboard) in the explosion of the aircraft, much to Harley's devastation. Rescuing Harley After the Suicide Squad had managed to defeat and kill Enchantress, her brother Incubus, and her monstrous army, they were all re-imprisoned in Belle Reve, albeit with their sentences shortened by 10 years and their cells rendered more comfortable in gratitude (with Harley notably gaining an espresso coffee machine). All of a sudden, the Joker, now revealed to be alive and unscathed, and his goons (this time disguised as a SWAT team, with Joker's uniform bearing his name on the chest) broke into the prison, and his goons quickly broke through the lock on Harley's cage with a buzzsaw. Joker then removes his mask to reveal himself and reunites with an overjoyed Harley. The reunited lovers finally embraced before fleeing from the prison together, heading home to Gotham City. Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Joker, as a highly skilled and experienced supervillain, is in top physical condition (from frequent villainous escapades with his girlfriend Harley Quinn), with him, despite his relatively lean frame, being ripped like a mixed-martial-arts fighter, though he is not even near to Batman's level. * Genius-level Intellect: Joker is extremely intelligent and formidable genius, able to go toe-to-toe with the tactical and detective genius Batman for years. Indeed, Joker also succeeds in catching Amanda Waller herself off-guard by unexpectedly sabotaging her helicopter, and later manages to break into Belle Reve supermax prison itself, finally freeing an exuberant Harley. * Master Tactician: Joker, much like his archnemesis Batman, is an immensely formidable genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself, due to him being completely unpredictable. * Master Deceiver: Joker is a genius in the art of deception, which is what allowed him to easily trick the Van Criss Laboratories guard and enter the facility, as well as discreetly trick Monster T into saying the wrong thing to Joker's face about Harley, giving Joker an excuse to sadistically murder him. * Master Manipulator: Joker is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. * Expert Leader: Joker, as a crime boss at the very top of Gotham City's criminal underworld (referred to as the criminal "King of Gotham City" by Amanda Waller), is a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his numerous Joker's gang goons, since even after he is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, they organise an attack on the facility to break their leader out, and Joker tirelessly deploys them to discover the location of his girlfriend Harley Quinn, with great success. * Master Escapologist: Joker is a genius at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations, despite staggering odds, with him notably somehow escaping from his submerged Jokermobile before Batman dives underwater, and somehow surviving the explosion of the helicopter he was on, most likely due to somehow escaping from it just in time, without Harley Quinn or Amanda Waller noticing. * Expert Networker: Joker, as an exceptionally powerful and influential crime boss, superbly uses a dense network of professional and social contacts to further his criminal ambitions. As a result, Gotham City has a notably high level of corruption. He notably used these connections to discover the location of a secret black site prison (like Belle Reve), where Harley Quinn was being incarcerated. * Expert Marksman: Joker is a highly skilled marksman, killing several Navy SEALs from the hijacked helicopter, when he and his his Joker's gang goons opened fire on the Suicide Squad, though he is far surpassed in accuracy and precision by Deadshot. * Intimidation: Joker, due to his exceptional capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they refused. * Pathological Indomitable Will: Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes the Joker the Dark Knight's most formidable enemy. His beloved girlfriend Harley Quinn is the only known individual to rival Joker in this regard. Equipment Weapons * Colt Gold Cup Trophy: Joker sports a heavily customized Colt Gold Cup Trophy. He carries it in a brown shoulder holster, and used it to kill Monster T. * Norinco Type 56-1: Joker wielded a gold-plated rifle during his first attempt at rescuing Harley Quinn. * Colt M4A1: Joker used a carbine when he successfully broke Harley Quinn out of Belle Reve. Vehicles * Jokermobile: Joker utilises an Infiniti G35 Vaydor is his personal stylised car, which reflects his flamboyant personality, as it is in stark contrast to the dark and armoured Batmobile of his archnemesis. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Joker's Gang Members